


From Dusk Till Dawn

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: Liam is a young lawyer defending a man. This man is the most dangerous gangster of the area. He'll get everything he can to save this man from rivals. He'll be with him from Dusk Till Dawn.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm still at home, into my sheets, sitting in my bed. My girlfriend just left the house and I have another rough day ahead. I'm a lawyer in a small cabinet. I just had this job as I finished my studies at Oxford and had to find a place to practice and get some more experience before getting some recognition in this harsh world. Of course, it wasn't as prestigious as some of my friends who were recruited by well-known businesses, but at least I knew I would find my way to get in a better position soon. 

I got up and made myself a quick breakfast. I dressed up in my casual lawyer outfit and drove to the court. In the heart of Kensington district on this grey and foggy London morning, I had a to meet new client to defend. Usually, I work on small cases, most of them are smooth criminals, not really dangerous people and as far as I'm concerned they shouldn't be considered dangerous. 

I opened the door and slid into this amazing jungle of good and bad ferocious people. I didn't know what my day could be like on this typical Londonian morning.

 

-Mr Payne? Your client is waiting, said my assistant, sitting by the office.

-ok, I'll be in the small room in a few minutes, just need to classify some old files from yesterday. Thank you for letting me know Jessica, I told the tiny brunette.

I put the files in the locked drawer and I took a deep breath as usual. Every meeting is stressful as I didn't really study the cases, always getting assigned these likewise customers at the last minute.

The tiny room was hot, without proper aeration due to the lack of windows. A man, with tanned skin, shaved hair and a small beard was sitting, almost crying. With his black jacket, white t-shirt and skinny jeans, I could be saying he was accused of dealing, stealing or any kind of related crimes. Nobody told me that he was one of the leader of a local mafia around the city.

-what's your name? Can I take a look at your file first? Then can we have a talk? I've asked.

The guy in front of me was imprinted with shyness but was also raging of fire at the same time. What did he do? 

I left him to his thoughts and read the accusation. The court was judging him for burglar and gangsterism. This man with a strange name, probably not English, was leading his role into a gang of dealers who ruled the Lambeth area. Originally from Bradford, he moved to London to expand his lucrative business. I was wondering if he was able to murder someone, if he was that kind of dangerous man. I was in a ambiguous situation. Quite happy with the challenge of keeping him free, I was at the same time so afraid of what could happened to me. 

-Mr Malik? I've started. So what do you wanna say for your defense?

-Nothing, it's your work to find and sort this out. I'm completely innocent, mr Payne, he told me with raw brown eyes.

-Completely innocent? You got weapon, drug and attack charges, it's not nothing in your situation, especially since you are in deep shit with your own gang. The police is after you since a long time ago, but I'll see what I can negotiate with the judge, I added.

-do your job, that's all that I'm asking, he reassured me with a deep look.

-i'll do no worries, I explained.

We discussed a few minutes of his own version of the latest events which leaded him to these allegations.  An hour later, I sat back in my car, thoughtful.  
This day changed my life. I don't know how really but I knew I was going to see life differently from now on. What will my foreseeable future will be like?


	2. Chapter 2

I drove home, grabbing some lunch at the nearest fast food. I got into my flat and throwed my keys on the table. As always, my supposedly supportive girlfriend was out, probably partying with her friends. I'm feeling so distant from her in these days. We got into some kind of routine and doesn't feel the same passion as we had on the first date.

I put some food in the microwave as I felt too lazy to cook tonight. This case will take me forever to study, finding all the glitches and all the failures to defend my new client.

I still have his dark eyes staring at me stuck in my mind, tormenting my sanity. He were so dangerous, so evil. I was pretty sure he did what he was accused for but my job was to defend him all the way and I had to make it till the end.

I've read all the documents while sipping a strong black coffee. Everything was making Zayn as the guilty murderer in that story. How could I defend a guy who acted like a monster?

But there's something hiding in him, something strange that I felt inside of me.

A couple of minutes later, I stopped studying the case and put back the files on my working desk. I walked to the bathroom and slid into the shower. Cold water was pouring down on me, but I needed to clear up my mind. I had my own life with a girlfriend, probably a marriage and children one day and all I could see was these dark tormented eyes. I should definitely stop this.

I rinsed my short buzzcut hair and got out of the bathroom with only my Adidas sweatpants. Spending all my day in suits, I'm much more cosy when it came at being home. I opened my phone. My friend Niall did text me.

**_Wanna party this weekend?_ **

I typed.

**_I don't know. I'm on a huge case, a murder file and it's quite complicated but I'll see._ **

My IPhone bleeped a couple of times. Niall was trying to convince me to go to his friends party.

**_Okay okay I got you I'll be there. Shall I bring Soph?_** I texted back

**_If you want, she's welcome, see you on Sat then!_** Niall replied.

I put my phone away gently. I had to get some distance from work. A couple of seconds later, I was watching some Hollywood comedy on television. At least, it helped me to smile a little bit. I felt so alone on this dark summer night.

I heard a key clicking on the door of my tiny apartment.  
I saw a small-framed tiny female silhouette.

- **Soph? It's about time! Where were you?I was worried. You could have called or text?** I said **.**

**-I was with Rosie, we were at the gym, I got to keep in shape for my man,** she leaned and kissed me.

I kissed her back but I was quite feeling uneasy about the situation.

- **you spent all night at the gym? Really? Cos you're perfect to me, I'm just a little bit frustrated that you are always away. I mean, it's been weeks we won't see each other. It seems you're with me just for my job. I love you Soph, but it couldn't be like this anymore** , I sighed.

- **Babe, I love you, I just try to spend some time with my close friends when you are not there. I'll make some efforts okay** , she replied.

I smirked. She was so beautiful. We spent the night cuddling and watching some crap romance movie. Two hours later, we were in bed, laying besides each other. I tried to close my eyes and sleep, rolling from side to side. I had that question stucked in my mind, did I really love Soph, or did it fade? Will I'll always be near her or could it be over? All these interrogations, all these mysteries were keeping afloat.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun woke me up the next morning. Sophie already left for her work leaving me alone in our apartment. I took a quick shower, dressed up in a suit and went to the little bistro on the corner of my street to eat a quick breakfast. I ordered scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, a typical English breakfast. I had my second meeting with my client and I was feeling so nervous. Thoughts going round and flew in every corner of my head. I got out from the restaurant an hour later and drove to the lawyer cabinet.

I got off my car and slide into the jungle. Crimes, dramas, everything was going crazy in these offices. I gave a quick sign to the secretary to advise her I was going to be here all day. I had to prepare my meeting with that criminal. His dark gaze was still haunting me.

My assistant stormed into my little missing office, bringing me the files I have to study for the Malik case. 

-If you need anything else, just let me know, she said.

-It's okay, there is too many details, I really need to sort out a plan for the defense. There is obviously something I can use to get that Zayn Malik out of that situation, I replied softly.

She left my small office, her heels clapping on the ceramic floor. I got back and open the file. Lots of papers were all mixed up. I hold my head in my sweaty palms, trying to concentrate on the tiniest bit. Some information was added from the last couple of days and I had to update my report. I'll still have a few questions to ask to my client. There was some discordance between what the police and some of the eyewitnesses said. I needed to cleared this mess up. 

I took my files and told my assistant I was going to the prison. Mr Malik needed help and I guaranteed him that I would do anything to unveiled the truth, the only truth.

I got to McDonalds getting a quick lunch before heading to the detention center. I got off of my car on this hot day and told the security guards about my visit.

-So, who are you visiting today Mr Payne? he asked.

-I have an appointment with Mr Zayn Malik on a murder case. I hope it will be possible, I requested.

-Yes, we'll get him for you. You will get one hour. Not much than that, the guard ordered.

-that's alright, I just have a few questions for him, need to clarify his defense, I nodded.

The guard brought me to a simple room. Only a dimmed light, a table, and two chairs were filling it.

I sat down and pulled down my notes waiting for Mr Malik to be brought over. 

A couple of minutes later, the dark-eyed beauty was sitting right in front of me. His gaze was hypnotic, I had to focused on what I had to do. The guard left and told me that he would be on the other side just in case.

-So, I began, can you tell me what really happened on that night at the club?

-Erm... started the dark-haired criminal, I was managing the bar as usual on a Saturday night, behind the counter. The night was almost finished so I decided to left the barman alone and got to the office to get the money in the safe.

-And then... why did some people say you went off from the office covered of blood? I continued.

-I entered to the office and there was this man, lying down..splattered in red. I panicked and got out! But it's nonsense, someone wants me in prison. Maybe the rival gang, I dunno, please help me Mr Payne, Zayn started to cry.

I didn't know if my client was trying to manipulate my brain, my thoughts.

-I'll try my best Mr Malik, but be sure that your case isn't easy to win. You have already a criminal record and this charge is really one of the worst you had, I said.

-I didn't killed that man, I mean, he was from the other camp but I'll never do something like that. I just want to protect my interests. Someone else did, but the police wanted to convict someone and I was the unlucky one, Zayn said softly.

-I'll do anything, it's my work, I replied. 

Zayn looked at me, his eyes darkened with a plead and begging kind of expressions. 

-Thanks! he shook softly my hand, the metal cackling on his delicate wrists.

Time frozen. I felt the electricity, some chemistry I would never ever have with Soph. It was a strange feeling inside, butterflies hiding in my stomach. Why the hell do I thought I was in love with a man I'm supposed to defend.

-Erm... Mr Malik? I...I gotta go but I'll let you know when the trial will take place, I announced, stroking my short quiff, trying to stay as calm and professional as I could.

The guard entered in the room and took the handcuffed man back to his cell. I've signed the usual bureaucratic papers to prove I visited the place in the registery.  
I sat back on the leather driver seat of my car, breathing in and out. It's going to be tougher than I thought.


End file.
